Cellophane
by Silvara
Summary: Chanson ou vaudeville, ces mots, ils ne se les diraient sans doute pas, du moins pas aussi simplement. Style théâtral et deux voix seulement. Aeris. Sephiroth. Un peu bizarre, très hésitant.


_Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un rien prétentieux, un rien qui se  
cherche, ____d'accord, d'accord ! c_c Mais... (comme j'ai la flemme :P) ça  
______restera une sorte ____________de conte à plusieurs lectures__ possibles, ______________caché dans ________________________________________les  
replis d'autres superbes fanfictions qui m'ont beaucoup inspirées !_

_Ces mots ne formeront jamais que le curieux opéra d'une vendeuse de  
__fleurs __et d'un ancien général. __Ici, ils ne parlent pas, mais leurs idées sont  
______libres. __Des pensées ? Des paroles ? Juste des lignes pour relier des émotions._

_C'est l'idée qui m'est venue pour participer au fandom quand il a semblé  
trop __habile pour la fangirl que je suis, que rien n'était alors assez nouveau ou  
assez __clair pour qu'elle sut l'en enrichir à son tour._

_l_

D'abord, la vieille ville. La pauvre ville, mère fatiguée au ventre trop lourd qui ne peut plus enfanter et qui ne parle plus d'amour. C'est la ville double aux deux visages, dont l'un rumine la fange de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de ciel pour les maudits ; ceux que le soleil ne voit plus. On les sait vaguement dessous, mais évite le sujet. Là, les ombres règnent sans effort, absorbant la joie et les sourires.

Tout est gris et doit le rester ; c'est ainsi qu'il y est allé.

Un paysage simple ; grisaille tout autour. Des âmes qui passent, des bouts d'âmes qui ne vont nulle part et dans un mouvement perpétuel, se traînent.

Lui, au milieux, s'enivre d'ennui. Son coeur trop grand, se sent trop petit. Trop las pour ramper, il préfère écouter le bruit d'une terre en train de faner. Et il glisse lentement entre ire et tourment, il n'attend plus l'été qu'il ne verra jamais. Là, au milieux de la fange, dans les rouages de l'autre ville, le général usé se sent à sa place ; c'est sa vérité.

Puis...; déchirant la toile, par son pan de malchance, surgit la lumière ; rose et vivante.

_« Que tourne-tu ainsi, enfant? Que tourne-tu autour de mes terres, si loin, seule ici?  
__Ne t'a-t-on pas dit ce qu'était la cour des grands oubliés d'Amour ?_

Il fronce les sourcils, laisse couler sa cape, puis se reprend, et se fond dans les ombres.

_» Dans l'absence d'une vie qui se fane, tu n'as pas besoin de soleil.  
__Si l'axe de ton coeur tourne bien, toi qui n'as aucun tourment,  
____Reste calme, fuis ce lieu car la jalousie est haine dans ma cellophane. »_

La fleur trop lisse, erreur soudaine d'un Zola triste, se perce un chemin.

Elle glisse sur la crasse, s'en protège par des souliers de fer ; elle brille encore un peu. Un panier à la main ; des fleurs pour du pain. Elle rentre au refuge, elle essaie de survivre. Elle ne sait plus très bien.

_l_

_Appartement Shinra._

Le bruit d'une porte ; c'est une fleur égarée. Elle est arrivée seule pour la première fois à s'échapper. Merci Tseng. Mais ce n'est pas facile ; beaucoup de couloirs, trop de gardes. Et puis elle ouvre.

Il a laissé ouvert. Quel besoin de verrouiller lorsque personne jamais ne songerait à entrer sans frapper.

Il regarde les gouttes d'eau grises sur la grande fenêtre. Appuyé sur le rebord, il cesse de penser. Il est fatigué.

Elle trouve l'intérieur trop vide pour un appartement. Alors elle referme. Il doit bien y avoir un escalier dans ce hall.

Il entend c'est certain désormais, le cliquetis de la porte, et un infime bruit de souliers. Au coin de l'oeil, une forme danse sur la moquette puis fuit dans la coulisse couloir. La curiosité réveille la lame qui luit, prête, au poignet.

Elle comprend son erreur et revient sur ses pas. Heureusement que l'appartement est vide, n'est-ce pas?

Une lame sur sa route, plus longue que jamais, lui barre le chemin, l'empêche d'avancer. Son sang se givre, son coeur s'envole, ses yeux lentement glissent vers 'le' tourment. Peine à rester, ne pouvant chanceler, elle attend.

Il ausculte d'un regard penché. La lame est rangée. Il hausse une épaule et puis se désintéresse. Elle peut s'en aller. Rares sont ses chances de liberté. Est-il concerné?

Elle tend la main vers la poignée de la porte. Le général est vraiment derrière... Frisson d'effroi. Curiosité. Elle entend les bottes dans les couloirs. Les pas sont pesés ; elle n'est pas encore traquée.

Elle retient son souffle. Ils sont nombreux. Il vaut mieux attendre. Face à la porte, frigorifiée, il ne faut pas parler.

Pourtant elle se retourne. Et puis là elle s'arrête, ses sourcils frémissent...

Elle a vu, reconnu, et s'approche de la vitre.

_- Ô ombre lointaine et tumultueuse toi qui plane, immergé dans des rêves pour rester hors de l'eau... Eloigné de tout, dessinant coup sur coup les traits rouges de ta lame, laisse moi venir si tel est mon désir._

Et puis le temps s'accélère, le vent les sépare. L'un trouve refuge le même soir, l'autre retourne à ses cauchemars.

_l_

Midgar désossée, elle n'a pas changé. Les deux mains sur l'osier, elle se penche, elle tourne. Discrète et posée, elle à l'air fatiguée...

___» _Sobre mystère, laisse ma vie et mon âme. Parlons plutôt de cette cellophane.  
Sur un coin de mes nuits, ton armure brilla. D'une attente sans vie, elle a tiré mes pas. Maintenant, ici, isolé de papier ; je te vois, copie carbone de mon passé. _»_

Les gens qui passent, tout autour, perpétuel mouvement, comme tirés par le temps. Aveuglés au mako, ils ne peuvent voir les deux acteurs par cet étrange soir.

Plus enfoui dans le gris, il promène ses yeux, peut-être coupable de seulement la regarder.

C'est donc ici qu'elle vit. En ce lieu qui la montre du doigt, qui ne veut pas de ses rires dans ses rues sanguinolentes.

Elle, trop belle, dans une robe trop ferme. Pour l'adoucir, elle a défait quelques boutons. Juste assez pour se mouvoir, juste assez pour ne pas être en danger. Au dessus des grossiers souliers -- pourtant gracieux en ces lieux abjects, deux jambes claires convoyeuses d'espoir. Sous la robe se dévoient des courbes discrètes affirmant la nature de cet ange perdu. Sur les épaules, diaphanes et si fines, le port de la tête, un bijou ; un rubis. À travers ses joues fières, sur le nez, sous un front de responsabilités, s'étend sa pudeur en un voile rosi.

Mais ces lèvres de quoi parlent-elles? S'assimiler? Absurde quand tout les oppose.

Il faudrait peut-être échanger les rôles. Il s'apprête à remettre de l'ordre ; s'ils se sont rencontrés, ce doit être pour, d'ici, chacun repartit vers la ville qui l'habille. La fleur doit monter vers le soleil. Pour lui vient le repos d'arrêter de jouer et d'être faux. Lui pour survivre, remplit déjà un panier à rebord et de sang. Pour cette ville que voilà plus seyant...

Et pour lui c'est assez. Il sait le rêve, mais il sait la réalité.

_« Ecoute enfant du monde, dans tes virgules j'entends sonner un vieux chant. Pourquoi dans tes yeux, dans tes lèvres cet espoir ? À travers le papier, tous ceux qui m'ont croisé ne peut que voir fuir cette étoile du soir.  
__Vas petite femme, fais demi-tour, retrouve la sécurité de l'amour.  
__Pour ce qu'elle vaut, l'aventure que tu vois est trop complexe, trop violente pour toi.  
__Ne laisse pas l'éclat des projecteurs Shinra t'éblouir ; je n'ai pas de soeur dans ma cellophane. __»_

_l_

Les arbres translucides, décor de magie, bienveillants ombrages, du ciel de cette nuit.

L'enfant des astres est assise, lentement elle se lève.

Il est devant elle, la haine dans les yeux, Jénova sur l'âme.

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage trop clair, elle relève, trop pure, sa tête obstinément.

Les mains dans le dos, la fleur se penche.

_« Mystère des hommes, dès que mes lèvres se sont ouvertes, je ne sais la fièvre qui m'a découverte. Telle décision s'est arrêtée, tel destin que je ne te laisserai changer.  
Pour m'approcher de ton rivage, pour aborder le vide de ta marge, j'ai déchiré les liens de mon coeur ; les chaînes de mon corps, pour te trouver comme on trouve un trésor. _

Au fond de ces yeux, une terre verte qui se meurt, brûlant d'un feu qui mise tout en cette heure.

_» N'as-tu pas connu, toi, si résolu, que le __refuge des__ âmes est l'entendement ? Regarde en mon coeur, regarde en mes yeux. Ouvres, mon frère, ne te détache pas. Je ne crains ta méfiance, simplement tourne-toi, et regarde vers moi. »_

* * *

_l_

_Au bord de la mort ; au bord de la vie..._

Les ondes de la rivière déferlent autour d'eux, partout et en tous lieux, elle passe où elle veut. Rien ne l'arrête plus. Tant pis. Tant mieux.

Il détend son corps bercé par le flot de vie incolore. Il est heureux celui qui a coupé ses fils.

Du bleu... vert... Jaune... rose. Rien n'est solide, point de matière. Juste des images, juste son visage.

Sur les lèvres de la fleur naît un sourire. Lui, ouvre enfin les yeux pour trouver la cetra.

Son âme se tait, ses iris s'embrasent. Le front bas, il serre les lèvres et maudit le temps...

_» S'est tu le silence de mes déserts. Envolés loin au dessus de nos vers.  
Des fougères arrosées de rosée dansent en tes yeux...  
Jeune soeur.  
Je crois en tes dires. Je vois. Que te dire...  
Le papier me paraît loin mais tu peux entrer. Je ne sais si ses adages te laisseront passer. Eprouve-toi avec...»_

_l_

Ce vent dans les oreilles, le tissu qui claque... Le froid sans effet qui essai quand même de mordre. Le blanc de partout et son regard en elle ; rafales et ravages. Elle cille une fois ; tout cela est vrai. Ne le sent-elle pas?

Les villages en bas, la forêt au loin. Mais ce n'est pas là que va leur chemin.

Elle s'approche de lui. Elle tend sa main. Mais elle n'attend rien, non ; elle construit demain...

Sursaut maîtrisé, une genèse tranquille naissant en son corps, elle avance. En quelques pas de moins en moins froids, sans hésitation, elle perce l'ombre de ses doigts. Sursaut délicieux ; elle laisse son coeur mouvoir ses lèvres.

_« Mon frère, dans ton regard qui me fixe à travers le papier, je vois plein d'orages... Dans tes yeux verts, comme un mystère...  
Je viens, j'avance, je cherche passage. Pas d'impatience, je trouverai je le jure ; cette cellophane ne peut disputer nos natures. _

D'un pas régulier, elle contourne son être. Les yeux dans son âme, elle sonde des deux mains la cellophane du maître du fer.

_» Contre la vitre de ta grandeur, je laisse courir mes doigts. J'ai cru voir bien des fois l'objet s'ouvrir. Les mirages m'abusent mais je connais l'armure pour l'avoir au début de mes jours, quelques temps portée, la houle m'ayant soudain emportée...  
Mon frère, statue d'argent, je touche, je goûte ; encore ce jour, cherchant.  
J'attends, je suis, j'appuie sur les courbes de ta tour, vers la faille qui me fera secours. »_

_l_

Un paysage mort au fond du cratère. Froid de silence, lourd et austère.

Deux taches dans une profonde galerie aux tons infinis de rouge ravagé.

Deux souffles. Deux êtres, vivants et pétrifiés.

L'un attendant la mort, l'autre n'espérant plus la vie.

Et le murmure de leur soufle pour seule décompte du temps.

A peine audibles, et résonnant fort dans un silence incertain, leurs battements réchauffent l'austérité de la grotte.

Quintessence en éveil, les flammes des regards dansent, enveloppent, pleines de magie ; précèdent les gestes et s'unissent déjà.

L'une s'avance ; chaque pas bouscule l'espace. Avec ces yeux qui miroitent un peu les siens, elle s'approche ; il la voit s'agrandire.

Et l'air devient restreint dans les poumons. Son coeur s'embrume, ivre d'espoir et de crainte. Trop large et trop lourd, il saigne trop fort.

_« Mes lèvres en suspens, mon vide qui se pince... Ton corps qui s'avance, et ce feu qui danse... Tes mains près de moi, tes lèvres sur ma foi, tes doigts vers mon coeur...»_

Et la fatigue l'emporte, la crainte est plus forte _et puis le soupçon._

_______» _Je t'ai chassée, je t'ai tournée, je t'ai jouée. Je t'ai blessée.  
_Et cette voix sans visage, dans le blanc de ma marge, approuvant cet orage...  
__Mais tu as encore là... Pourquoi !? »_

_l_

Dans le cratère, un rare salut matérialisé en un large monceau de pierre racolé à la paroi de la cuve bouillonnante. Sur le monceau bien frêle, le feu rugit et la lave rage d'impatience.

Les mèches d'argent sur son front ombragent ses yeux. Une silhouette glacée, d'un verre moins opaque debout et droite sur des jambes chancelantes ; un homme prêt à basculer dans le liquide enflammé ; dans la gorge béate qui attend son heure pour déguster sa folie et se repaître de mort.

Une silhouette muette, le regard dissimulé ; Agenouillée ou assise ; ramassée sur elle même, les bras croisés. Amère blessure pour un coeur ouvert...

Mais elle sait se guérir.

_« J'ai touché ton coeur. Par ma seule faute, sans précautions, je l'ai brûlé. Pardon.  
Je sais tes pourquoi, et tu sauras les miens. Dépassons-les.  
Écoute, écoute, j'ai besoin d'une chose. De celle-ci seule, là, je dépends ; de celle qui me manquait pour entrer. Maintenant, je te prie, accorde-là moi. _

Elle se redresse, presque sereine. Elle inspire et murmure avec un doux sourire rendu quasiment confiant.

_______» _Fais moi confiance.  
_Je te promets remède si cette âme s'essouffle. Pour rallumer l'espoir qui dans tes yeux vacille, je te jure fidélité tant que sera la vie. Je te jure amour, amour partout, de tout. Un amour ancré aux ailes de nacre ; un amour ailé pour voler jusqu'à toi.  
__Laisse-moi t'aimer. T'aimer d'amitié. __Laisse-moi entrer. ______»_

_l_

Juste à côté de l'entrée des galeries ; étroit, incurvé, un orifice secourable dans la pierre.

Renforcement effacé un peu plus à l'abri pour penser une brûlure et fuir la nuit, deux âmes y recousent leurs pensées.

Terrifié, lui reste de glace. Caché du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide, jusqu'à ce que son agonie naisse. Un vide, un regret au regard. Devant-elle il se laisse choir ; le divin peut tout voir.

_« Je suis désolé. Saisis de ce mot tout le sens entier. Rien n'est plus pareil et ne le sera jamais. (J'ai blessé ce que je chéris ; j'ai écorché ma soeur...)_

Son regard s'abaisse. Il tourne ses mains ; en ausculte les paumes avec appréhension puis fatalisme. Il se redresse lentement, et trouvant le regard de la fleur de Midgar, ses traits et son bais deviennent résolus. Le général tout entier, sur la ville morte se relève.

_» (Mais ma soeur est unique. Elle n'a que moi ici. Et je vois que, dans ses yeux, existent aussi les matins gris... Ils ne la détruiront pas !)  
__Je veux que tu sache, petite fille au goût d'espoir, que, pour toi seule, je ne serai plus une étiquette... »_

Une ombre d'espoir, sur une tartine d'aurore ; une main tendue pour repousser la mort. Un sourire éclot ; c'est une magie qui chuchote : bienvenue, bienvenue... _tadaima ?_

_l_

Au pays des glaces, dans une maison tiède, un et un font une demeure vivante. Presque intacte, juste un peu aménagée ; le laboratoire d'un père, pour le meilleur, vendu. Des nouveaux portraits, des vêtements chauds.

La première caresse qui croit en souplesse se multiplie et prend bientôt vie. L'étreinte entière se referme, comme une nouvelle armure...

Une nouvelle armure, bien moins forte que la cellophane, bien moins chaude que le feu de leurs yeux. Une armure gentille, aux failles trop lentes. Une armure frontale, sans verso ; une mi armure. Une armure naïve.

Des baisers volés, des caresses cachées, des regards perdus. Le doute partout. La fleur se relève. Sur l'oreiller, repose encore le parfum des cheveux d'été. Elle le regarde. Il s'efforce de dormir, comme tantôt ; simulant. Il reste couché, immobile. Le lit est lisse. Le lit est blanc. Sa voix trop pure s'écoule sur les draps et court dans la chaleur des plis ; fuchsia léger, sur un blanc trop lourd.

_« (Je suis lovée contre mon bonheur... alors pourquoi ?) Je sens sur ton être un écran de plastique. Sur ma peau nue, tes mains sont gantées. Je prends sur tes lèvres, quand je puis te surprendre, un baiser au goût... de papier. _

Elle pose ses lèvres sur le visage figé et les yeux qui s'ouvrent font semblant de s'éclairer. Juste effleurée, la bouche se dérobe. Les mains seulement coupables de tendresse sont capturées. Elle s'arrête et regarde. Elle comprend.

___» _(Que fais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ?) Qu'est-ce que cette cellophane autour de ta personne ? Quel est cet emballage qui veut me séparer ? voici, dans l'un tolérée, en découvrant un autre bien trop resserré.

___» _Ce n'est pas assez. Je refuse ce rapport tout à bon avantage. Je veux avec toi partager, rire, pleurer.  
Ne m'écarte pas de tes ennuis, Je ne veux pas de cet abris. Jamais plus jamais, ne m'appelles petite soeur ! _»_

Il baise sa main. La tient sur son coeur. Il la rassure et puis la repose.

Cette même aubade sans crépuscule danse autour des lunes ; autour des soleils. Longtemps.

Et comme piégée, la fleur ne peut aimer dans sa blanche sécurité.

Cette sérénade au décor nul erre sous sa plume ; s'amuse des veilles. Longtemps...

_l_

Un arbre. Le jardin. Un arbre tout de vert sous le duvet blanc de la saison passée.

Une branche sur l'arbre… Une silhouette assise. Une autre au pied du tronc. L'une regarde à l'autre, et l'autre vers le ciel.

Comme un soupir dans l'air…

Une main sur l'écorce. Aussitôt retirée. Un regard troublé pour la créature si proche et plus que jamais distante. Un trou dans le coeur… dans la vie : un vide ayant pris la forme d'un ange diaphane ; d'un ange à aile unique.

_« Sanctuaire de velours, m__on temple secret, est-ce pour protéger que tu me fais douter ?  
__Ce que je redoute, ce n'est rien du monde. Ce que je redoute, n'existe que sur l'onde où mon coeur cherche à te contacter.  
__Tu es une sculpture. D'un cristal pur ; un tableau de verre... et là je ne sais pas faire.  
__Je ne te connais pas... assez ou bien trop. J'ai trop peur d'y penser. ____»_

Des chants d'oiseaux, la quiétude. La fraîche robe de la clairière et le chaud voile du soleil. Une vie douce.

Une nappe en balluchon. Deux mains pour le porter.

Des pas allant libres ; liberté expérimentale. Un bonheur tranquille, une ardeur civile, et des mots cachés...

Un sourire? Regard en coin. Un sourire pour un soleil.

Un coin discret. La nappe s'étend.

Une voix. Puis deux. Un rire. Un rire. Et des mots qui chassent le temps.

Fraternité, amitié. Des repères stables. Peu être un rien de surplus de tendresse.

Meubler le silence. Oublier des idées. Se cacher les yeux, se jouer le corps. Se couvrir de voeux...

Et sutout, ignorer cet essor d'un tacite accord.

... Que faire alors ?

_____________» _J'ai peur pour nous. De jouer ce nous. _À la clé, c'est la paix, mais la chance doit parler.  
__Je n'aime pas la chance et je crois que c'est réciproque. __Pourquoi devrait-elle s'en mêler ? ____________»_

Une chambre. Claire dans la pénombre de cette chambre en vie ; posée sur des plumes, une fille femme.

Une femme fille qui joue sans vouloir et qui combat sans choir. Posée sur le lit.

Porte entrebâillée, un regard posé. Lourd de dévotion, d'une présence légère.

___«_ Pour quelle raison, ma soeur mon amie, consentirais-tu à ce que fortune bouscule notre vie ?  
_... Je ne saisis pas... pleinement ton tourment. ____________»_

Tournée vers le mur, le visage posé, elle chuchote dans l'air ; elle compte les battements de coeur du silencieux protecteur.

_____«_ Le sujet de ma crainte n'as pas de nom, puisque 'nous' n'est pas. Ce que je redoute n'existe pas... puisque 'nous', c'est juste ça.  
Espoir. Tu me tiens sur un fil, où je suis montée. Sur ce fil que j'aime, pourquoi m'entraver ?  
Si je savais, je pourrais agir. Si je trouvais les oui dans tes non, je pourrais fleurir... ___________»_

Ses paupières se détendent, ses sourcils s'émeuvent, et ses prunelles grandissent pour mieux vivre Aeris...

_______«_ Aeris... ___________»_

Son soupir est calme, vibrant. Il caresse la raison.

Depuis son somme le comprend-elle?

_l_

Debout devant le mur de derrière, debout avec une petite lumière dans ce jour au soleil lourd, elle reste.

Le coeur au bout de la main, de l'âme dans chaque fin de doigt, elle promène son bras, elle survole la paroi.

L'esprit bien plus loin, l'humeur inconnue, elle teste la surface de peur de la faire fuir par ses gestes. Mais le mur est mur et elle se permet de l'effleurer.

Admiration. Rêve.

Elle trace les courbes de leur vie. Elle signe avec son âme des mots de dévotion dans la brume de midi.

_______« _Tu me lies ici ; sur le début de tes bras, sur les coins de nos draps ; avec deux mots de coton qui m'étouffent ; au portail de tes nuits que je ne touche pas.  
_Tu me fais entrer dans ta vie. Sans secret. Sans ombre. Tu m'assoiffes de cette lumière et puis, couvre-feu ; tu éteins. »_

Le reflet timide du soleil sur la longue et fine lame, les traces d'un sang essuyé à la va-vite ; l'uniforme du soldat porté à sa façon ; il revient de son exercice matinal.

Il est encore tôt dans le village et l'odeur du pain embrasser celle du café au rythme des nuages de fumée des cheminées. Il est encore tôt et il la trouve déjà rêveuse, le front contre ce mur trop blanc.

_______«_ Aeris... »

Toujours, ce petit coup d'oeil furtif derrière elle précède sa volte-face chaleureuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle se plonge dans ses yeux, tout chancelle et elle se retrouve là, juste humaine.

Alors doucement, il la prend dans ses bras, et un autre feu s'allume sur le visage cetra.

_______«_ (Bonjour, bonjour !) _Je pourrais rester ainsi. Tu m'as donné assez d'allumettes.  
Mais tu continues à jouer avec l'interrupteur ! Je te vois. Je le vois ; ils te trahissent ! Ce sont tes iris... __Sais-tu seulement tout ce qui s'échappe de ta garde ? Derrière tes yeux, tout est allumé. ____Laisse-moi, aussi,__ainsi_ te vivre ! »

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, elle se remplit de sa présence.

Il lui prend les épaules pour la regarder. Elle l'anticipe et cille ; elle éteint le feu.

Inutile qu'il voit ce qu'il connaît déjà. Inutile de lui rappeler qu'elle est désespérée...

Un masque content prend place. Mais, voguant dans ses yeux verts, elle sait qu'il peut voir 'derrière'. Son regard change ; quelque chose de trouble et vague. La main qui soutient son menton s'égare sur une lèvre, et il veut lui dire quelque chose. Pleins de choses. Il relève les yeux vers elle. Il sait qu'elle a lu chez lui. Il baisse la tête pou dissimuler son rictus, amère poids au coeur.

_« Ce choix que j'ai seul fait ne peut être justifié. J'aurais dû parler.  
__J'avais cru qu'ainsi il serait oublié, mais jour et nuit, sur nos drap il est encore dessiné.  
__Puisque tu as vu, alors comprends que c__e blasphème nous détruirait. »_

_______l_

___________________Un petit verger paisible, caressé par la brise. L'odeur de la vigne dans l'air du matin..._

Et la colère dans les yeux d'une fleur.

Une fleur aux yeux de feu : bras croisés, menton levé, défiant insolemment la nature.

Il l'écoute, avec patience. Il s'ouvre à ses mots. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Elle a raison.

Il réprime un sourire. _Sa beauté est sans limite..._

_« Que crois-tu... Il te revient (à toi bien sur) de porter toute arcane ! Tu es premier à comprendre, à entendre, à trouver... Sephiroth ! Ces yeux qui m'entraînent dans tes danses fiévreuses, ces yeux qui m'enchaînent et connaissent mon coeur, ouvre-les.  
__Là. Voilà ce qu'est la vie ; et on y battit les demains et il y a plus d'un chemin. On y marche seul, ou a deux._

Le sourire s'efface et il est en transe. Bercé dans la fournaise de son regard tranchant. Il se noie avec satisfaction dans les vagues de sa mer.

_Suis-je une fleur... Tu m'as déjà appelée ainsi. Un de ces jours où on oublie presque, un de ces jours où tu es infini...  
__Si je suis une fleur, sa tige à des épines, son pistil est venimeux et sa robe dévore les insectes. C'est une fleur qui se débrouille. Que faire d'un tuteur ; elle défie encore le jardi- ________»_

Il fait un pas vers elle, réprimant un sourire. Cela l'encouragerait.  
Ses yeux s'éteignent bientôt.

_« Aeris... Les bras est raide ; le poings fermé. __Un tuteur ne peut être que tuteur si telle est la volonté de tes racines. Elles, qui peuvent soulever, chère cetra, soulever la maison du jardinier et souffler le tuteur. N'aurais-tu pas froid sans ce soutien... »_

Elle le trouve en deux pas, et lui prend les joues. Sa voix s'atténue, son regard s'aguerrit.

_« Mes racines attendent avec joie une fleuraison. Jamais ils ne se soulèveraient... Les anciens se sont émues de mon frère. ________»_

Un jardin d'enfants. Elle, pieds nus, au milieu d'écolières, tourne, tourne sous les arbres en fleur. Il ne voit que son sourire qui la change si bien des jours derniers. Il n'a pas pu retenir le sien devant ce spectacle d'été.

Ces odeurs, couleurs, rumeurs, champêtres sont un rappel pour les jours particuliers.

Les jours ou le printemps s'est fait trop longtemps.

Ces instants de vérité, lui montrent combien les espoirs prédécoupés dans le plastique sont petits.

_« Aeris. Ils ne me connaissent pas et Gaia ne me tient plus du tout. Mes racines ne doivent pas être plantées sur cette planète. Les tiennes te protégent malgré toi. Tu n'es pas ma soeur. Je suis ta mort._

_C'est une loi organique ; une loi naturelle. C'est un destin certain. Je suis ta mort et tu es Damoclès. _

_Une heure ou un mois, cela ne parle pas, ce qui est fixé tomberait si je... les défiait. Ce sont eux qui la font taire..._

Et soudain elle est là ; devant lui, solennelle. Il aurait dû l'avoir vue.

Elle secoue doucement les boucles châtain de sa tête en silence. Mais il ne regarde pas.

_... Mère. »_

A son tour elle s'arrête, les yeux au sol. Il voit trembler ses doigts dans ses poings à demi fermés. Elle a un tic nerveux avec sa lèvre et il regarde son front se creuser gentiment en surlignant un regard de détresse pure.

Il s'empresse de se recoudre, soutenant vaillamment son regard perdu.

_« Elle, n'a pas besoin de toi pour agir. Nous sommes ceux qu'elle hait... Elle peut me parler directement ! Le sang nomade sait entendre les autres planètes ! __...Il parait que c'est comme ça qu'elle a fait pour s'asseoir chez les anciens... ____Tu es mon frère! Mon précieux frère. ____Toi et nul autre...  
____Ne l'écoute pas... __»_

Elle refuse de rencontrer ses yeux.

_« Oui. Dors, mon amie. Dors, petite chose aux robes de brumes. Au milieu de tes déluges de tulipes ils retrouvent tes lys. Tu n'en es que plus grande. Dors...  
Mais je veux rester, genèse en fleur, le seul à pouvoir te bercer dans ces rêves tolérés.  
__Dans le silence complice du crépuscule, entre nos draps coule ce respect. Penché sur tes couleurs chaudes et tangibles, je veux être seul à te révérer.  
____Quel baiser t'exprimerait en justesse ce que tu m'inspire ? Comment saurais-je t'étreindre lorsque ma passion pour toi me consume en tous sens ?  
__La torture et douce et la tentation bien faible quand tu restes là, bien réelle devant moi ; tant que je peux t'avoir un peu aussi comme ça... Chut... Dors. __________________»_

Lentement, très lentement, comme toujours son visage descend. Et Aeris ne cherche plus, n'attendant plus rien d'autre que le futur. Délicatement, la sentence vient, et se pose tendrement ; signée sur le front d'un baiser tremblant.

Elle entend ces sentiments à travers sa poitrine. Elle trouve quelque chose de puissant dans cette énigme. Mais elle se tait. Elle lève ses bras et l'étreint sur son cœur. Protection. Cachette. Elle l'étreint de ses mains qui savent travailler la terre. Un sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle le prend et le garde comme un gage arrêté ; ce soir, elle n'ira pas danser.

_l_

_Le ciel s'éteint sous un voile d'argent._  
_Fine cellophane aux reflets amers,_  
_Tel mélodrame qui s'étiole sans guerre._  
_Tombe le rideau sur un espoir tremblant..._


End file.
